


We're Going Home

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Returning Home, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: Tyler is trying to find himself.





	We're Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a vent piece, but here ya go. Inspired by the song Taxi Cab.

Sunshine, and lights, and the smell of pine tree air freshener.

That's all that could be registered, and that's all he needed.

Because he wasn't sure where he was going, nor was he sure if it was the correct route. All he knew was that he was going. Going, and going past places that seemed far more interesting than they actually were. The driver asked many times if this was his stop, but no matter how many lights, or how much beautiful architecture there was, he would always say no. Because he could feel that he wasn't there yet.

He could touch the bubbles behind his ribs and through his chest, and only when he was exactly where he needed to be would they feel just right. They hadn't felt just right yet. Not yet.

So the driver continued. Past the stars, past the galaxies, past the center of the universe. None of it was where he needed to be. He asked why many times, but he never received an answer. At this point he just learned to go with life's flow.

_Flow, flow, flow._

Through everything that once was, and everything that ever will be.

Planets with creatures never before seen. Planets made completely of diamonds. Planets that held whatever you wanted them to. None of them satisfied the boy. None of them satisfied the boy.

He went to sleep.

The taxi driver continued driving.

Until they arrived at the only other place in the universe that they hadn't tried.

And then he woke.

His eyes cracked open. His muscles creaked as he sat up. The taxi was filled with a bright light that the boy hadn't felt in eons. He wondered why he missed it so.

"Why are we back?" the boy asked, and the driver turned to look him in the eyes.

"It isn't right to steal someone away from their rightful place." he responded. The boy grew confused, but nevertheless, he looked back out the window.

"I'll try it." he whispered, and for the first time in his life, he allowed himself to open the taxi door. The old man smiled. He said nothing as the boy stepped out into the green grass. He said nothing as the boy was drenched in sunlight. He said nothing as the boy's face lit up with joy. He said nothing as the man stood in a beautiful field, in a place that was meant for him all along.

He said nothing as he drove away.

_"Good luck, Tyler."_

He never quite understood how he knew to bring him back.


End file.
